PRESUNTO RESPONSABLE
by mademoisellerousseau
Summary: Reto para "El destino de una estrella" Una mujer normal, sin familia, sin aparente pasado sombrío termina siendo mutilada a las orillas de una carretera. ¿Quién tendría motivos para hacerlo? Tú, Amy Mizuno, la investigadora del caso y asesina lo sabes bien. La mujer que destrozó tu familia ha pagado, hiciste de su muerte el crimen perfecto que nadie podrá jamás descubrir.


**THE Japon News: Mujer de 26 años es encontrada muerta y desfigurada en su departamento.**

 **Tokio, Japón a 29 de mayo de 2015.- Según las primeras informaciones, la señorita de 26 años, quien en vida llevara el nombre de Minako Aino, fue encontrada muerta en su departamento alrededor de las 10:00 de la noche del día sabado 28 de mayo. Su rostro presenta muestras de haber sido desfigurada con un arma punzocortante pero lo que la llevó a la muerte fueron las multiples heridas que recibió en el pecho y estómago.**

 **Se cree que el responsable de los hechos fue el joven de 30 años de nombre Diamante Black, pues según nos informan amistades de la fallecida, ambos mantenían una relación desde hace seis meses, tiempo en el que se les llegó a ver discutiendo con frecuencia; y el que atestiguan que él había llegado a amenazarla.**

 **PRESUNTO RESPONSABLE.**

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.**

 **Amy**

Cuando conocí a Minako no se me pasó por la mente que algún día podría planear su muerte, vamos, ni siquiera pensé que llegaría a odiarla tanto.

¿Qué si ella destruyó a mi familia?... Por supuesto que no. Desde que tengo uso de razón recuerdo a mi madre gritar, llorar y amenazar a mi padre por sus deslices; y por supuesto, mi madre como toda mujer críada con pensamiento machista lo justificaba y de nuevo lo perdonaba.

No culpo a Minako de destruir una relación de pareja que ya estaba dañada quizá desde antes de que yo naciera, de la primera infidelidad (esa que ocurrió muchos antes de que yo fuera concebida) el responsable fue mi padre, y de la segunda infidelidad en adelante la culpa la tuvo mi madre por perdonarlo a sabiendas de que nunca cambiaría. Realmente nunca voy a entender porque lo perdonaba, mi madre, Chicako Mizuno era una prominente oncóloga, incluso seis meses antes de morir la habían nombrado directora del Hospital General de Tokio; su sueldo era elevado, así que para nada necesitaba al fracasado de mi padre.

Entonces... ¿Qué por qué maté a Minako?

Esa es una historia muy larga, aunque cabe mencionar que en la preparatoria la llegué a considerar mi mejor amiga... Raro... ¿No?... ¿Cómo es que la chica nerd, flacucha y con gafas termina convirtiéndose en mejor amiga de la chica rubia, curvilinea y popular?... En mi tiempo de estudiante no lo entendí, pensé que Minako me apreciaba sinceramente, después me di cuenta de que eso tenía un hombre: Interes.

Yo durante toda mi etapa de escolar fui una chica tímida que escondía la cara tras las gafas y un libro, era realmente torpe para socializar, era para todos "la chica aburrida" y a veces era victima de bullying así que me esforzaba para demostrarle a todos que yo era mejor que ellos. Por supuesto yo no compartía mis tareas ni ayudaba a nadie, pero Minako poco a poco se fue acercando a mi, fue la primer persona que no me ignoró ni se burló de mí (o al menos yo creía que no se burlaba), así que yo estaba agradecida de que me brindara su amistad, aunque esta consistiera en que ella se la pasara hablando de los pretendientes que tenía, y los regalos que su novio en turno le hacía; mientras que a mí, claro, me tocaba ser el oído a sus fanfarronerías en nuestra amistad. Yo nunca hablaba, ella estaba demasiado ocupada en hablar de si misma como para escucharme, yo yo a cambio le agradecía ayudandola con sus deberes escolares y explicandole las clases... ¿Explicandole?... No, explicandole nada... más bien haciendole las tareas escolares y arriesgandome a contestarle los exámenes de matemáticas.

\- ¡Mi madre me va a golpear si repruebo!- La escuchaba con voz chillona cada que se acercaban los exámenes, y yo, la tonta de Amy Mizuno me arriesgaba por ella a todo... no fuera a perder su "valiosa amistad"

Por supuesto no era sólo con lo académico con lo que le ayudaba, sino también con dinero; Minako era hija de una madre soltera, cuyo sueldo como cobradora de NHK apenas le ajustaba para manterse al día así misma, y a Minako... no es como que no tuvieran para comer, pero definitivamente el sueldo no daba como para los cosmeticos, la ropa de marca y los lujos que le gustaba darse a Minako... aunque claro... para eso estaban sus novietes en turno y la tonta de Amy... ¿Es necesario que diga que pronto me gané el mote de "la amiga de Mina"?... jaja.

Como les decía, en nuestra amistad era Minako la única que recibía, los fines de semana era raro que salieramos pues siempre salía con el novio en turno o con su grupo de amigos de fiesta; yo era su último recurso para en caso de que no saliera algo mejor para sus fines de semana... y por desgracia, uno de esos días en que a ella no le salió un plan mejor se me ocurrió invitarla el fin de semana a casa a hacer una pijamada.

¡Oh estúpida de mí!... Ese fin de semana mamá había viajado a Osaka para asistir a una convención de oncología, y papá que tenía un resfriado se había quedado en casa en vez de irse con sus amigos "artistas" (sí, "artistas", no artistas) a algún bar; y fue ahí donde mi papá, un hombre de 41 años aún atractivo quedó prendado de la jovencita de 17 años. Ese día, al salir de ducharme escuché voces, así que bajé las escaleras y fui a la sala donde los encontré conversando animadamente, en ese momento pensé que era simple amabilidad de mi padre, pero ya el tiempo se encargaría demostrarme que Soichi Mizuno además de ser un pésimo marido era el peor de los padres, y que Minako era una escoria que debía ser eliminada.

-0-0-0-

Desde aquel primer día en que Minako conoció a mi padre, sus visitas a casa fueron más frecuentes, en cuanto a mi padre, que poco tiempo y atención me dedicaba comenzó a dejar un poco de lado a sus amigos "artistas" para salir conmigo... claro, casualmente cuando quería un día padre e hija era cuando Minako me visitaba. Pronto Minako comenzó a traer ropa nueva de marca, cosmeticos y perfumes caros que me decía le regalaban sus pretendientes, y al principio yo ni siquiera sospechaba que todos sus lujos los pagaba mi madre (sí, mi madre era quien los pagaba, pues mi padre era un fanfarrón que muy rara vez llegaba a vender un cuadro); aunque no fue pronto que descubrí el idilio entre mi padre y Minako, sino hasta casi un año después.

-0-0-0-

Al igual que mi padre tengo habilidad para el dibujo y la pintura , aunque es un talento del que nunca me sentí orgullosa pues lo asociaba a la mediocridad de mi padre y en mi interior rechazaba parecerme a ese hombre que tanto se burlaba de mi madre(sí, ya he dicho que mi padre es un "artista" y no es que él no sepa dibujar y pintar, claro que lo sabe, pero tiene tan buena técnica con un chico de parvulario y el descaro de querer cotizarse a un precio mayor de lo que sus cuadros valen); por el contrario, aunque siempre le critiqué a mi madre que perdonara las infidelidades de mi padre, siempre la admiré como profesionista, y desde la infancia me prometí convertirme en una prominente doctora como ella y hacerla sentir orgullosa de mí; sin embargo, la vida da muchas vueltas y nunca me imaginé que tres meses antes de terminar la preparatoria mi vida daría un giro de 180 grados y que con ello, la firme decisión que tenía sobre estudiar medicina fuera a cambiar. Tres meses antes de graduarme del bachillerato (era diciembre) mi madre se puso enferma... de nunca enfermarse (bueno, no es que nunca se enfermara, pero era poco frecuente) un día a mediados de diciembre le dio un resgriado acompañado de tos que tras una semana de medicación fue empeorando al grado de sentir que se ahogaba... para no entrar en detalles, una semana después se puso tan mal que la internaron en el hospital de donde era directora y los análisis de citologia y la TAC arrojaron como resultado que tenía un cáncer que ya había hecho metástasis... ¡Irónico... la oncóloga enfermó de cancer!... Sé que suena a un mal chiste... pero... ¿Quién dijo que los médicos están excentos de enfermar?

Mi madre, al saberse enferma aceptó con estoicismo su destino, se rehusó a recibir quimioterapia y pidió que le dieran el alta para pasar sus últimos meses en casa. En ese tiempo nuestra relación se hizo más estrecha, de ser casi dos desconocidas comenzamos a conocernos mejor. Durante sus seis últimos meses de vida me dediqué a cuidarla desde que salía de clases, y tuve tiempo para hablarle de los chicos de los que me enamoraba y pasaban de mí, de mis temores de no gustarle a los demás, de mis miedos de no ser exitosa, y le dije muchas veces lo orgullosa que estaba de ella; ella se disculpó por no dedicarme tanto tiempo, por haber estado tan sumergida en el trabajo o dedicandole tiempo a vigilar a mi padre, me hizo prometerle que nunca me dejaría humillar en nombre del amor, me hizo saber que ya estaba orgullosa de mí aunque decidiera no seguir sus pasos como doctora y me dio consejos sobre como arreglarme para verme más linda; cambié entonces mis gafas por lentes de contacto, me enseñó a maquillarme para destacar la belleza de mis razgos y poco a poco comencé a sentir más confianza en mi misma. Muchas veces también lloré suplicandole que se sometiera al tratamiento de quimioterapia, pero ella sabía muy bien cuan avanzada estaba su enfermedad y me decía:

"Mientras me recuerdes, siempre viviré en tu corazón... cada que pienses en mi recuerda cuanto te quiero y lo orgullosa que estoy de ti."

Tres meses después de caer enferma, mi madre murió, de un día para otro comenzó a decir incoherencias, después comenzaron los dolores que ni la morfina podían quitarle, la internaron de nuevo en el hospital donde fue conectada al ventilador y la mañana de mi graduación (a la que ni hice planes de acudir) ella exhaló su último aliento de vida.

Cabe mencionar que durante el tiempo que mi madre enfermó tampoco sirvió para que papá dejara sus amorios con Minako o mínimo pasara más tiempo a su lado fingiendole cariño, por el contrario, la ignoraba o si acaso le preguntaba un "¿Cómo estás?" por cortesía y después se iba. Nunca se ofreció a cuidar de mi madre durante su enfermedad ni en casa ni en el hospital, esa labor la hice yo y quien me ayudaba era la tía Michiru. Ese día que mi madre murió lo primero que hice fue comunicarme con mi tía Michiru quien inmediatamente llegó al hospital. A Minako le marqué infinidad de veces (necesitaba que por primera vez mi amiga me escuchara y me consolara) pero tenía el celular apagado, en cuanto a papá, él me contestó hasta las 10 de la noche.

-¿Cómo que murió tu madre?- Preguntó sorprendido.-¡Cuánto lo siento, princesa... ahorita mismo estoy en Kyoto, pero me voy ahora mismo al aeropuerto a tomar el primer avión!

Supongo que papá ante la desbordante lujuria no se dio cuenta de que no apagó su teléfono celular pues entonces comencé a escuchar que le hacía comentarios subidos de tono a una mujer... ¡Sentí que la furia recorría todo mi ser!... Lo escuché decirle a su amante "acaba de morir mi esposa, aunque no gano nada con salir corriendo a su velorio... celebremos tu graduación y después voy a ver a mi esposa"... ¡Un carajo!... No se trataba de que lo hiciera por mi madre, se trataba de que viniera por mí, no por mi madre a quien queda claro que nunca amó... En respuesta a los comentarios de mi padre escuché una risa femenina que me recordó a Minako, descarté la idea de que ellos dos estuvieran juntos pero me llamó la atención que mencionaran la palabra "graduación".

-0-0-0-

Semanas después de la muerte de mi madre, un día confirmé mis sospechas; Minako subió a Myspace la foto de un osito de peluche con un birrete que supuestamente le había regalado su "cibernovio" (sí, la muy perra se inventó que tenía un novio de lejos para que yo no sospechara), pero después recordé que dos semanas antes de que muriera mi madre entre las cosas de papá vi ese mismo osito... ¡Tonta que fui, y yo creyendo que el osito era para mi como regalo por haber terminado el bachillerato!... Para confirmar mis sospechas, un día seguí a mi padre y descubrí que se reunía con ella.

¿Qué si me les fui encima como fiera?... Claro que no. Decidí que me vengaría, pero ese era un platillo que iba a degustar en frío. Ese año no había entrado a la universidad, así que le tomé la invitación a mi tía Michiru de irme a vivir con ella y su novia Haruka a su casa. Decidí que dejaría atrás mi vida anterior estilo de vida, y poco a poco, sin decir nada me fui distanciando de Minako y de mi padre.

Durante ese año sábatico comencé a interesarme por el activismo social, comencé a acudir a manifestaciones donde hice amigos, pronto me hice un novio (ahora ex novio) que estudiaba informatica y de él aprendí a hackear. A un año de la muerte de mi madre, y tras mi año sabático decidí que estudiaría criminología y poco antes de graduarme fui contratada como criminologa en el Equipo Especial de Asalto.

Desde que murió mi madre a la fecha, me alejé tanto de mi padre que él muy de vez en cuando me reclamaba que estuviera tan distante, en cuanto a Minako, pronto desistió de buscarme; aunque no se imaginaban lo bien que tenía intervenidas sus redes sociales y de que me daba cuenta de lo que hacian con sus vidas. Supe que papá estaba tan prendado de Minako que ya no tenía más amantes, y que su parte de la herencia que le dejó a mi madre la malgastaba en cumplirle sus caprichos a Minako; mientras que ella aprovechó manipulandolo para que le comprara un departamento y que le pagara unos cursos de modelaje. Por supuesto mi padre no era el único en la vida de Minako, pues la muy perra lo engañaba con multiples amantes pasajeros; sin embargo, un buen día dio la casualidad que Minako conoció a Diamante Black, un apuesto joven de 30 años heredero de una agencia de viajes que quería una relación con ella... ¿Qué podía hacer Soichi Mizuno ante Diamante Black?... Mientras que mi padre era un mediocre que ya casi se había gastado su parte de la herencia, se ponía canoso, se le marcaban las arrugas y se iba a proximando a los 50; Diamante era un joven apuesto que tenía un buen porvenir.

Minako, pues, dejó a mi padre por Diamante; así que ya no fue necesario planear una venganza contra mi padre, él solito se lo había ganado y por sus acciones ya estaba pagando; pero Minako... ¡Oh Minako!... No pensaba dejarla sin su justo castigo luego de que se burló de mi amistad, sedujo a mi padre y se malgastó parte del dinero de mi madre... ¡Claro que no pensaba dejarla ir viva!

Tras seguirla vigilando sin que se lo imaginara, supe que Diamante Black era un celopata, y que pese a que a él si le era fiel, este pensaba mal de ella ante la más estupida nimiedad, y que a la primera siempre le sacaba en cara lo puta que era y le recordaba que le había sido infiel a su anterior pareja.

¡Oh Diamantito!... En otras circunstancias como te hubiera odiado por ser un machito posesivo y violento... pero fuiste el instrumento perfecto para castigarla.

Un buen día, sabiendo que Minako estaría sola en su departamento llegué a visitarla. Toqué el timbre y ella enseguida abrió la puerta.

-¿Ami?- Dijo sorprendida de verme ahí.

Iba a decir algo más pero entonces la hice callar dandole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que la tumbó al piso. Quiso gritar pero la amenacé con mi pistola si acaso se le ocurría chillar o gritar.

-¡Diamante no va a llegar idiota, y más vale que cierres tu boca o te vuelo los sesos!

Con un abrecartas desfiguré su rostro, disfrutando como ella lloraba en silencio mientras le reclamaba todas las que me había hecho, rasgué sus muslos y a final le dí muerte encajandoselo en el corazón. Me fui rápidamente de ahí pues pronto iba a amanecer, aunque me encargué de manchar los zapatos de sangre para dejar huellas de que un hombre había estado ahí (sí, llegué a casa de Minako calzando zapatos masculinos de la talla que usa Diamante).

¡Bendito Internet!... Si la gente no fuera tan estúpida como para publicar cosas que deberían ser tan privadas no me hubiera enterado de como y a que horas estaría ella en su casa, no me habría enterado de que ese día había discutido con Diamante ni del detallito de la talla de zapatos de su noviete.

-0-0-0-

 **OFICINAS DEL EQUIPO ESPECIAL DE ASALTO...**

Los rayos de sol se filtraban a traves de la ventan de la oficina esa mañana. Dentro del lugar inundaba el olor a manzana y canela que tanto le gustaba a Ami mientras que en la radio, a volumen medio se podía escuchar "Woman" de John Lennon.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Ami dejó el libro que estaba leyendo autorizando con un "Adelante" a que la persona que tocaba la puerta entrara.

-Chiba-san... buenos días.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

El apuesto joven de cabello negro y ojos azules le sonrió y tomó asiento frente a ella, poniendo en su escritorio un vaso termico con el logo de la cafetería que se encontraba a una cuadra de las oficinas.

-Chai Latte para que comiences bien tu día. Y ya te dije que no me llames Chiba-san, llamame Mamoru.

-Me parece un poco atrevido de mi parte dirigirme a mi jefe por su nombre.- Dijo Ami mientras tomaba el vaso para después darle un sorbo.

Darien puso el ejemplar del "The Japon News" que acababa de adquirir, en cuyo encabezado se podía leer:

 **"El asesinato de Minako Aino le da la vuelta al mundo. Asociaciones Feministas exigen que se castigue al homicida y que este nuevo feminicidio no quede impune."**

-Eres la mejor criminologa que hemos tenido en años, Ami, estoy segura que sin tu ayuda no lo hubieramos logrado. Mañana en la audiencia dos ex parejas de Diamante darán testimonio de las actitudes violentas que tenía para con ellas durante su relación. Además, el arma con que mató a Minako ya fue encontrada, estaba guardada en la caja fuerte que tenía en su casa. Es seguro que ese desgraciado irá a parar al corredor de la muerte.

-Muchas gracias por los alagos, Chiba... Mamoru.- Dijo Ami.- Aunque si puse especial atención en este caso fue porque me conmocionó la muerte de Minako, durante la preparatoria la consideré mi mejor amiga aunque después nos distanciamos... me ha dolido volver a enterarme de ella de esta manera.

-Cambiando de tema... ¿Te puedo invitar a cenar esta noche?

Ami sonrió y por primera vez sopesó la idea de aceptar las invitaciones de Darien... ¿Qué la detenía?... Ambos eran solteros, y Darien era un tipo muy apuesto, con una carrera exitosa y ambos colegas... muchas mujeres matarían por tener las atenciones de Darien... ¿Por qué no aceptarlo?

-Me encantará.- Sonrió Ami.- Pero prefiero que sea mañana. Esta tarde voy a acudir a la marcha feminista "Todas somos Mina" en Itabachi.- Ami hizo una pausa y luego continuó hablando.- Aunque si gustas puedes acompañarme. Yo no puedo faltar, por la amistad que algún día tuve con Mina creo que es lo menos que le debo.

Ami fue a la marcha acompañada de Darien, sosteniendo un cartel que decía "Muerte para el feminicida. Todas somos Mina." Su lema se hizo popular en las redes sociales.

Meses después Ami comenzó una relación con Darien y Diamante fue enviado al corredor de la muerte.

 **FIN.**

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

 **¡Hola!... De antemano agradezco a todos quienes lean este one-shot que hice a petición de Anny Mizuno para los retos de "El destino de una estrella". Semanas atrás ya lo había empezado pero la computadora vieja se me descompuso y luego en estas dos últimas semanas salía tan tarde del trabajo (como a la de la noche) que no me quedaba tiempo de hacer nada, sumemosle a esto que hace mucho no escribía y perdí un poco la práctica y la fluídez con las palabras; sin embargo, la idea la tenía y no quería tirar la toalla... era mi propio reto, ganar a mi pereza y aquí estoy. Créanme, he disfrutado mucho escribiendo la historia.**

 **Pido disculpas si notan algún dedazo, alguna tilde ausente o coma desubicada... no soy buena editora conmigo misma y encima este fic es como un pastelito saliendo del horno, osea que le hice revisión rápida antes de subir.**

 **Les aclaro también que esto que hice no es con el afán de burlarme del feminismo ni de sus miembros, de hecho yo soy feminista y he participado en marchas puesto que estoy contra el machismo, los feminicidios y la objetivización de la mujer.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Ya lo reeditaré cuando tenga tiempo.**

 **Atte:**

 **Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


End file.
